mi mayor tormento
by pandorayoukai
Summary: se han preguntado alguna vez por que el excesivo odio de sesshoumaru por inuyasha, en la adolescencia exstio un gran amor que le pago con traicion sepan la verdadera razon
1. preambulo

_**PREAMBULO DE LA HISTORIA**_

_Konnichiwa como verán esta es la primera vez que le pongo un preámbulo a una de mis historias, lo hago porque es una historia algo especial._

_Nunca les ha llamado la atención o se preguntaron _

_¿Por que del excesivo odio que le tiene sesshoumaru a inuyasha?_

_¿Cuántos años tiene el señor sesshoumaru?_

_Y muchas mas preguntas ilógicas acerca del mejor anime de la takahashi sama, pues verán este es el primer fic con el que me ha tocado buscar esa información en Internet además sumada a mi imaginación cochambrosa me ha salido esta historia donde los personajes principales no son Rin y sesshoumaru si no sesshoumaru e izayoi, como la ven, esta es la mejor historia que me he maquinado pero no soy yo la que decidirá eso verdad serán ustedes y como ya les digo no esperen cosas bonitas sino mas bien, violencia, traición, sexo, y sobre todo muerte ya ven esto se pondrá bueno y hasta aquí llegue yo con esta introducción a por cierto mi historia se llama _

_**MI MAYOR TORMENTO.**_

_Léanla y ya saben quiero saber su opinión._

_Matta ne _


	2. el comienzo de su sufrimiento

_**MI MAYOR TORMENTO, MI MAYOR SECRETO.**_

_**Pandora youkai.**_

_Sesshoumaru sama el youkai mas poderoso de las tierras occidentales descansaba cerca de un lago era de noche la luna se situaba en el cenit habia apoyado su cuerpo en el tronco de un gran árbol de magnolia esa noche estaba meditabundo mas de lo normal ese día la joven Rin ya una adolescente de 16 años le había hecho una pregunta, la cual le había dejado pensando en eventos del pasado _

**_FLASH BACK…_**

_Una ventana a lo lejos reflejaba la sombra de una mujer a su lado un hombre alto de cabellera larga sujetada por una cola de caballo_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_Aquella escena de su adolescencia le acompañaba día a día recordó aquel olvidado sentimiento que en aquella época le había hecho tan feliz pero a su vez le había hecho recordar el motivo por el que detestaba a los seres humanos _

_**Castillo de inu no taisho hace 200 años.**_

_La algarabía que había en el palacio era demasiada para el primogénito del amo, él en ese momento solo deseaba tranquilidad, el aire olía a sangre, al parecer venían de una batalla y a juzgar por los gritos habían ganado, pero además de sangre había otro aroma, mas dulce, mas delicado, sesshoumaru tuvo curiosidad se preguntaba ¿Qué clase de criatura huele de semejante manera capaz de sobresalir de entre la misma sangre?_

_Su pregunta pronto seria respondida al otro lado de la puerta escucho la voz de una de las criadas _

_Hitomi.- sesshoumaru san, su padre le llama _

_Sesshoumaru.- ya voy._

_La joven se retiro y pocos segundos después el joven sesshoumaru salía de su pieza para encontrarse con su padre, fue al ala norte del palacio ahí su padre celebraba las victorias con sus compañeros de guerra, al llegar al gran salón pudo sentir aquel olor con mas intensidad al entrar vio como frente a su padre se encontraban 3 mujeres, eran humanas la primera era una chica de aspecto descuidado aunque era bella muy bella tenia el cabello largo de color ébano, su rostro era tan dulce sus facciones perfectas y su boca parecía que invitaba a que le besaran, la segunda estaba vestida de finas prendas pero no tenia gran atractivo y la tercera era una niña de apariencia indomable veía fijamente a sesshoumaru este contuvo su mirada en ella sus ojos le habían hechizado tenían agua en ellos era la primera vez que veía a una persona con la mirada tan azul, nunca antes había visto una mujer así ni siquiera las jóvenes de su raza eran así, continuaba pensando cuando la voz de su padre le saco de ellos._

_Inu no taisho.- ¡sesshoumaru, acércate!_

_Sesshoumaru.- ¿para que me has llamado padre?_

_Inu no taisho.- ven a celebrar conmigo, ves a esas tres mujeres una de ellas es la hija del terrateniente la he capturado para hacer que desista en su estupida guerra contra nuestro clan, al parecer esta mujer estaba comprometida con el general de su guardia un tal, setsuna no takemaru._

_Sesshoumaru.- pero aun no entiendo que tiene que ver eso conmigo _

_Inu no taisho.- escoge a una de sus doncellas y tómala a tu servicios la otra se quedara con la princesa para hacerle compañía._

_Sesshoumaru le miro, al mismo tiempo que arqueaba su ceja en señal de enfado pero la mirada de su padre le intimido pensó para si mismo, "que estupidez" volteo luego a ver a esas mujeres, se acerco a la mas bella y la tomo del kimono la mujer le miro aterrada entonces este le dijo así._

_Sesshoumaru.- ven conmigo._

_La joven le siguió, mientras las otras dos se quedaron observando la escena, al salir del salón sesshoumaru se detuvo giro sobre sus talones y mirando fijamente a la joven le dijo así _

_Sesshoumaru.- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tu juego engañara a mi padre?_

_Joven.- no se de que me habla_

_Sesshoumaru.- tú eres la hija del terrateniente, ¿no es así?_

_La joven le miro sorprendida, ella bajo la mirada y asintió con la cabeza_

_Sesshoumaru.- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Joven.- Izayoi _

_Sesshoumaru.- ven conmigo izayoi._

_Sesshoumaru sabia que su padre no tardaría en descubrir la verdad, pero tardaría un poco y mientras el tendría consigo a la princesa, ambos continuaron su camino por el castillo sesshoumaru vivía en el ala este ya que desde que había fallecido su madre no quería estar cerca de su padre. El primogénito de inu no taisho era apenas un adolescente aun le dominaban sus emociones contaba apenas con 150 años lo equivalente a 15 años humanos su rostro aun mostraba dulzura nada que ver con el amargado e inexpresivo rostro del sesshoumaru que su hermano conocía, al llegar al ala este sesshoumaru le mostró a izayoi la habitación que ocuparía esta al lado de la suya y dentro de ella había un futón y en la esquina una pequeña lira la joven entro en la habitación y sesshoumaru le dijo lo siguiente _

_Sesshoumaru.- escúchame bien mientras mi padre no se de cuenta quien eres permanecerás aquí, no saldrás del ala este sin mi compañía, las sirvientas de esta casa nos servirán a ambos lo único que harás será tocar esa lira para mi._

_Izayoi miraba a sesshoumaru atentamente pero había algo en el que le hacia recordar a su captor, a pesar de ser youkais eran de apariencia delicadas tanto el como su padre parecían demasiado bellos para ser reales la princesa acepto los deseos de sesshoumaru tomo la lira entre sus manos y comenzó a interpretar una melodiosa cancion, la noche comenzó a hacerse mas fría lo que para la delicada princesa comenzó a desagradarle, sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y coloco sobre ella su acogedora estola **(n/a ósea la cola pero es una estola en fin)** la abrigo, y sin darse cuenta el sueño les jugo una mala pasada ya que la bella música hizo que sesshoumaru se rindiera a los brazos de Morfeo, la joven princesa dejo de tocar y al ver al joven dormir sintió un leve sentimiento de ternura aunque el miedo no dejaba de estar en ella, no quiso despertarle así que con cuidado se levanto y camino hacia la ventana que daba al patio del enorme castillo la luna estaba en creciente y mientras observaba, la figura de un enorme perro se diviso, lo que la hizo retroceder, el sueño pronto la hizo su presa y se quedo dormida al lado de sesshoumaru._

_La mañana llego y con ella un nuevo día el primero en despertar fue sesshoumaru al hacerlo se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba su nariz percibió aquel aroma dulce, al ver de donde provenía se dio cuenta que izayoi dormía junto a él… un sentimiento nuevo le lleno el pecho acaso ¿se había dejado hechizar por esa mujer?_

_Continuara… _


	3. amistad

_**MI MAYOR TORMENTO **_

_**Pandorayoukai **_

_Aun con la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno el lord de las extensas seguía recordando los eventos que en su adolescencia le habían marcado aun recordaba el bello y triste rostro de la mujer que rápidamente se gano su inexperto corazón, continuó recordando mientras junto a el yacían dormidos un fiel jaken y una muy cansada Rin, la ultima dormía como siempre sobre el regazo de su amo, como era costumbre desde que ellos…_

_**Palacio de Inu no taisho (sección este) 200 años atrás **_

_La mañana era fresca y sesshoumaru se había levantado con el alba y se encontraba batallando con el perezoso de kioshi, el mas joven de sus vasallos al que disfrutaba reñir por cualquier tontería diciendole palabras como bueno para nada, perezoso, y holgazán eran unas de sus palabras favoritas a la hora de llamarle la atención este joven youkai era un pequeño zorro mágico de aspecto vivaz pero muy travieso lo que a veces le metía en problemas con su amo el señor inu no taisho, así que este le asigno a su hijo el deber de enseñarle a comportarse correctamente en el ambiente de un palacio ya que el era de las montañas y sobre todo quería que este chico se convirtiera en un amigo para el solitario sesshoumaru, y a decir verdad el truco le había funcionada por que después de unos mese de estar al servicio de sesshoumaru kioshi mejoro y sesshoumaru le consideraba un amigo tanto que juntos paseaban por los alrededores del palacio y hacían competencias para saber quien era el mejor en cosas como, la caza, la natación e incluso para darle un buen susto al pobre humano que llegara a atravesarse en su camino ese tipo de cosas los divertían mucho y también conversaban largos ratos sobre sus madres las cuales por azares del destino habían muerto la primavera pasada, sesshoumaru pasaba horas hablando de su madre la cual era una princesa de las tierras del norte era en extremo bella y sobre todo muy dulce, el joven le extrañaba en extremo lo cual le había hecho convertirse en casi un ermitaño pero que gracias a kioshi no lo había logrado aun, la hora de la cena se aproximaba y de regreso kioshi le pregunto a sesshoumaru por su nueva sirviente _

_Kioshi.- ¡oye, sesshoumaru! Dime es cierto que tu padre te regalo a una mujer humana para que te hiciera "compañía"_

_Sesshoumaru escucho estas ultima palabra con el típico tono de ironía que caracterizaba a su amigo así que levantando la ceja en señal de reproche le dijo así _

_Sesshoumaru.- no me la regalo, esta con migo para servirme no para lo que tu mente tan hentai piensa._

_Kioshi.- entonces si lo hizo, y dime ¿es bonita?_

_Sesshoumaru.- no lo se, a mi no me parece bonita, es un ser humano, ya la veras y tu mismo te formaras tu opinión._

_Sesshoumaru le dijo así ya que habían llegado y la joven princesa le esperaba en atrio al verla el zorrito de susurro al joven ôji (príncipe en japonés)_

_Kioshi.- Wowwww… es una preciosidad, _

_Sesshoumaru sonrió por lo bajo, y admiro el excelente gusto de su compañero de aventuras este se despidió y se fue a hacer sus quehaceres dejando solos a izayoi y sesshoumaru _

_Sesshoumaru.- ¿ha pasado algo en mi ausencia?_

_Izayoi.- su padre lo ha venido a buscar pero al no hallarle se ha marchado._

_Sesshoumaru.- ¿mi padre buscándome?_

_Sesshoumaru no entendió en el instante lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia ya que miraba de soslayo a la doncella que únicamente mantenía el rostro con la vista hacia abajo como si las duelas del piso fueren de gran importancia, los minutos pasaron sin que ambos articularan palabra alguna no fue hasta que unos pasos se escucharon y sesshoumaru se levantara al hacerlo le pidió a izayoi que se retirara _

_Sesshoumaru.- déjanos a solas…_

_Izayoi.- si… como diga_

_La joven se marcho y segundos después sesshoumaru diviso la figura imponente de su padre _

_Sesshoumaru.- ¡padre...! _

_Inu no taisho.- sesshoumaru debo marcharme… Ryuukossei, ha matado a los hombres que habían quedado resguardando el paso a nuestro territorio te encargaras del castillo en mi ausencia _

_Sesshoumaru asentó con la cabeza, el ya estaba acostumbrado a que su padre partiera de repente en especial si de ese maldito dragon se trataba, sesshoumaru se despidió de su padre deseándole suerte y con la esperanza de que regresara a salvo. _

_Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que eran observados por un par de ojos negros que seguían de cerca los movimientos del dueño del palacio, era la joven izayoi la que al escuchar las palabras de inu no taisho encontró en ellas el momento perfecto para idear la manera de escapar…_

_Continuara… _

_**Muy bien ahora si… me tomare un momento para aclarar ciertas cosas **_

**_Sesshoumaru es en mi historia un joven aunque solitario libre de prejuicios contra los humanos, la razón es por que según he encontrado en páginas de Internet la madre de sesshoumaru era la princesa de las tierras norte en otras palabras un lugar donde los seres humanos y los youkais se llevaban pacíficamente, he aquí ese motivo_**

_**Otra cosa el zorro mágico amigo de sesshoumaru no es otro que el papa de shippou se los digo para que después entiendan la trama… **_

_**Hasta pronto…**_


	4. el ataque

_**MI MAYOR TORMENTO **_

_**Pandora youkai **_

_Antes de empezar con este capitulo quiero agradecer por los reviews, perdón si al subir el 2 capítulo no lo hice lo que pasa es que hasta el día 13 de este mes no había ido a revisar mis correos ya que tengo 2 en hotmail. Bueno aquí voy._

_**Denissekagome:** muchas gracias la verdad es que es la primera vez que elogian mi imaginación, pero estoy segura que mi historia te sorprenderá aun mas ya que tengo pensado incluir personajes que ni siquiera te imaginas, pero espero que como me dices en tu reviews me des tu opinión de cada capitulo las esperare con ansias _

_**CAPITULO 3**_

_La noche anuncio su llegada y con ella, una esperanza, la joven izayoi planeo su escapada de aquel castillo, para eso medito un momento la situación, mientras cenaba con el hijo de aquella bestia legendaria, ella miraba con insistencia a la "criatura" que comía frente a ella, lo examino detalladamente y se repetía a si misma… **"se ve muy delicado de apariencia pero ¿será igual de poderoso que su padre? Por mi bien espero que no" **ella sin habérselo propuesto había hecho crecer en el corazón del ôji un dulce sentimiento ya que el se sentía a gusto con la compañía de la bella princesa… aun recordaba los comentarios de doble sentido de su amigo el kitsune kioshi._

_El príncipe no era una blanca paloma ya que en algunas ocasiones las jóvenes sirvientas le regalaban una que otra noche de pasión, era normal en el._

_La joven comió sin mas distracciones luego cuando ambos se encontraban en una habitación donde no había mas que un tatami un soldado llego su nombre era kujaku (para los que vieron la película 4 de inuyasha sabrán quien es) _

_Kujaku.- ¡sesshoumaru sama! Nos atacan los gatos leopardos..._

_Sesshoumaru se levanto e inmediatamente le dijo al soldado así _

_Sesshoumaru.- ¡quédate con ella y protégela! Si algo le llega a suceder… te matare. _

_Sesshoumaru salio de la habitación y minutos después se le vio llevando su armadura, la joven izayoi le vio partir y examino la situación. Supo que ese no era el momento para huir de ese lugar entonces a lo lejos logró escuchar el sonido de espadas y gritos en aquel momento una explosión se dejo escuchar y el humo comenzó a llenar la habitación donde izayoi se encontraba. Más rápido que el viento el soldado tomo en brazos a la princesa. Y la llevo por un pasillo hasta encontrarse de frente con una manada de gatos que los interceptaron inmediatamente una joven salio de entre ellos su cabello era azulado y al hacer acto de presencia el ambiente se comenzó a poner muy frió. (No me acuerdo como se llama así que por esta vez le llamaremos la gata pero si alguien que lea esto sabe como se llama onegai díganmelo) _

_La gata.- vaya, miren nos hemos encontrado algo muy interesante, creo que nuestro señor disfrutara de una cena exquisita cuyo platillo principal es una bella humana._

_Kujaku.- jamás tocaran a esta mujer. No lo permitiré._

_El guerrero se posiciono para defender a la humana no por que le importara sino por que le temía enormemente al hijo de su señor, saco la albarda que llevaba en su espalda y utilizo su técnica **hakuretsucho**, la cual consistía en lanzar hacia su oponente un ejercito de aves de fuego lo que contrarrestaba el efecto de la gata leopardo ya que su especialidad era el fuego así de poco en poco se fue deshaciendo de los que los acorralaban de todos menos de esa mujer, la cual era muy fuerte _

_La gata.- antes de matarte quiero saber ¿Dónde esta sesshoumaru?_

_Kujaku.- en estos momentos el amo sesshoumaru esta acabando con todos tus hermanos, los aniquilara a todos por completo._

_La gata.- ¡sooka! Entonces tú eres la niñera de esa mujer… que divertido, ¿Qué pasaría si yo mato a esa humana?_

_La gata acecho al guerrero el cual no se apartaba de la para entonces aterrorizada izayoi, su cuerpo no le respondía miraba a la mujer youkai acechándola como si ella fuese un ratón, de improvisto esta se lanzo sobre los dos utilizando una lanza de hielo la cual iba dirigida hacia la princesa pero no logro llegar a su destino ya que se interpuso una figura de color blanco entre ellos, izayoi perdió el conocimiento pero al hacerlo lo ultimo que vio fueron 2 hermosos ojos color oro que la miraban preocupado,_

_Sesshoumaru.- llévatela, solo me estorbaran en la batalla. _

_Kujaku.- hai, amo._

_Obedeció la orden dejando a sesshoumaru para que acabara con aquella intrusa, este se mostró furioso por la soberbia de aquella mujer, y se lanzo sobre ella comenzando una tenaz lucha contra ella; mientras el guerrero se las arreglo para llevar a izayoi al ala oeste la que era el hogar del amo del castillo llego apresuradamente, pues unos gatos le perseguían entro en una habitación en la cual acomodo a la joven dejándola a salvo salio para acabar con los intrusos, la pelea se hacia mas encarecida y pronto se diviso a un gigantesco perro blanco que llegaba hasta donde los gatos habían hecho de las suyas uno de ellos grito aterrado._

_Gato.- ¡INU NO TAISHO! RETIRADAAAAAA… KYAAAAAAA… _

_Un gruñido se dejo escuchar haciendo que todos ellos salieran huyendo todos menos aquella que batallaba con el primogénito estaban tan concentrados en el combate que ni uno ni el otro escucho nada, cuando la mayoría de ellos había abandonado el palacio el gran señor encontró a kujaku luchando con los que aun quedaban saco una de sus espadas y lanzo un grito mortal _

_Inu no taisho.- ¡¡¡KAZE NO KIZU! _

_en un santiamén los gatos fueron aniquilados al llegar junto a su guardia este le contó lo sucedido y le explico lo que sesshoumaru le había ordenado al saberlo el padre se retiro sin mas preocupación que no fuera el reponer energías para luego marcharse, al parecer la batalla con aquel espíritu dragon se alargaría mas de lo que el pensó. Se llevo una enorme sorpresa al encontrar en su habitación a la joven izayoi, miro a su alrededor para ver si alguien podía sacarla de ahí pero los pasillos estaban completamente abandonados, pensó en sacarla el mismo pero su cuerpo estaba tan fatigado que no vio otra opción que dejarla ahí ya después reprendería a su hijo por dejar sus "pertenencias" regadas por el palacio._

_Continuara… _


	5. un beso

_**Mi mayor tormento**_

_**Pandora youkai **_

_Konnichiwa… ya estoy aquí con el nuevo capitulo de esta historia pero primero me debo a mi publico _

_**Jimena chan: **arigato Jimena chan me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado, y la verdad es que si, trate de enfocarme en otro ángulo de la vida de mi linda pelusita (así le digo a sesshy) ya sé, se oye cursi pero es que realmente me gusta imaginarme que la vida de este youkai no fue siempre tan acida y quien mejor para alegrarle un poco la vida que una mujer._

_**Denisssekagome:** ¡que vergüenza! Yo que te mando ese email y al intentar nuevamente ¡puff! Que lo logro, bueno hecho, hecho está, pasando a otro punto…_

_¡YO NO SOY MALVADAAA…! Solo que me gusta el suspenso pero tratare de complacerte y haré que mi cerebro teja nuevas intrigas y desavenencias entre ellos ya lo veras._

_Arigato gozaimasu_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_Sentía el cuerpo muy pesado como si estuviese atada a una roca, abrió lentamente los ojos cuando inspecciono el lugar no lo reconoció lo que le dio miedo, de pronto las imágenes de aquellos gatos se estrellaron contra ella, lo que hizo recordarle aquellos ojos dorados llenos de preocupación, pero ¿Por qué no reconoció a quien le salvo la vida? Un leve sonido le hizo saber que no estaba sola en la habitación sonaba como la respiración de alguien que dormía, inmediatamente busco con la mirada encontrando al dueño del palacio dormido, su cuerpo estaba seriamente lastimado, pareciera que hubiera luchado aguerridamente, se encontraba apoyado en la pared (han visto a inuyasha dormir, pues de esa misma manera) con los brazos cruzados. Izayoi se arrastro suavemente hasta tenerlo frente a frente, realmente dormido no parecía tan feroz, tenia en la frente una herida que continuaba sangrando, sin saber que la impulso limpio gentilmente la sangre con la palma de su mano, lo que trajo consigo que inu no taisho despertara. _

_Inu no taisho.- (sujetando la mano de la princesa) ¿Qué haces?_

_Izayoi.- (retrocediendo asustada) ¡nada mi señor! Perdone mi atrevimiento _

_Izayoi temió que su vida acabara en ese momento, creyendo que aquella criatura mínimo la descuartizaría, se reverencio frente a el, para pedirle perdón._

_Izayoi.- gomen ne… gomen…_

_Las palabras de izayoi se entrecortaban de miedo al no escuchar ninguna respuesta lentamente subió su rostro para encontrarse con la sorpresa de dos ojos mirándola directamente la indiscreta mirada trajo consigo el rubor de la princesa quien después de salir del estado de shock se sorprendió de reconocer esos ojos dorados como los mismo de su salvador. Entonces su mirada cambio ya no era de terror mas bien lo miraba con ternura, y esbozó lo que bien podía definirse como una sonrisa, la reacción de la humana lo confundió como pudo pasar del terror a casi darle una sonrisa y pensó para si mismo "que clase de mujer es esta" estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando se abrió la puerta dejando ver a su primogénito con leves rasguños en el rostro y la armadura seriamente dañada, este al verlo le mostró una mirada muy fría a su padre y a pesar de querer a su hijo el terrateniente le dijo con palabras muy duras _

_Inu no taisho.- ¡como te atreves a dejar escapar a esa mujer y que hayas permitido que te dejara en ese lamentable estado. Es vergonzoso!_

_Sesshoumaru no ponía interés alguno a las palabras de su progenitor lo que le importaba en ese momento era saber si "su" izayoi estaba a salvo, al verle sana y salva se sintió tranquilo, mientras su padre le seguía diciendo cosas él tomo a izayoi del obi del kimono y la levanto (si es algo bruto pero si no fuera así yo no le quisiera) al terminar su padre de hablar se dio cuenta que ni la humana ni sesshoumaru estaban en la habitación a lo que susurro para si. _

_Inu no taisho.- ¡mocoso malcriado!_

_Y dicho eso volvió a descansar pero con el recuerdo de la bella sonrisa de izayoi, mientras sesshoumaru, caminaba con un poco de dificultad, parecía muy cansado después de aquella querella, mientras caminaban por el pasillo el cuerpo de este no soporto el dolor y cayo de rodillas, izayoi inmediatamente le trato de ayudar _

_Izayoi.- ¿sesshoumaru sama, daijobuka?_

_Sesshoumaru.- ¡onna baka! Estoy bien soy un taiyoukai _

_Pero las mentiras no eran el fuerte del youkai ya que izayoi toco su frente y sintió la fiebre que trataba de ocultar. Esta le tomo por la cintura intentando hacerle caminar paso a paso llegaron hasta la recamara de sesshoumaru, ahí izayoi retiro las armaduras de su lastimado cuerpo, luego, bajó la parte superior del traje que estaba hecho jirones y se encontró con unos zarpazos que habían hecho surcos en la piel de su amo, para ese momento sesshoumaru se encontraba semi inconciente solo podía sentir la suavidad de las manos de izayoi y un leve ardor por donde sus manos pasaban, luego no supo mas, la joven noto que los dorados ojos de sesshoumaru estaban cerrados, termino de curarlo y mientras le ponía una yukata para que descansara (¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE ENVIDIA!) Noto el gran parecido con el señor de ese castillo y sin evitarlo se sonrojo, al acabar se quedo con sesshoumaru velando su sueño y tratando de bajar la fiebre, así, transcurrió la mañana. El atardecer hizo gala de sus mejores colores, y sesshoumaru por fin despertaba de su sueño reparador. En todo sentido ya que por su condición de youkai las heridas habían sanado por completo y la fiebre no era mas que un desagradable recuerdo, al abrir los ojos no encontró a quien le había cuidado con tanto esmero pero no tardo en sentir su aroma, segundos después ella aparecía por detrás de un mampara, llevando entre sus manos un recipiente con agua, al verle sentado ella le dijo con los ojos llenos de preocupación _

_Izayoi.- por favor no se levante, aun esta débil._

_Sesshoumaru.- (levantándose del futón) ya estoy bien _

_Izayoi.- (bajando la mirada) ¡wakarimashita!_

_La joven coloco el recipiente afuera de la habitación y mientras giraba sobre sus talones sesshoumaru le tomo por el brazo y cuando tuvo su rostro frente a él, cerro los ojos y aspiro el dulce olor de sus cabellos y suavemente deposito en su frente un tierno beso_

_Sesshoumaru.- Arigatou… por… cuidar de mí_

_Izayoi.- iie… _

_La joven se sonrojo terriblemente lo que a los ojos de sesshoumaru le hizo verle mas bella, la noche pronto cubrió con su manto el cielo antes pintado de rojo y en aquella habitación un sentimiento rondaba en un corazón confundido por la falta de experiencia. Mientras inu no taisho se alzaba en el cielo para continuar con aquella batalla inconclusa. _

_Continuara…_

_Gomen… por haberlos esperar tanto no tengo excusa, _

_Matta ne… _


	6. traicion y decepcion

_**MI MAYOR TORMENTO **_

**_By Pandora youkai_**

_Konnichiwa ya volví perdón por el retraso pero, está cañón el tráfico bueno para que les voy a decir mentiras. Pero lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí._

_Esta vez pondré un pequeño monologo entre sesshoumaru y sesshoumaru así que lo que este en negrita es el pensamiento de mi perrito de felpa… ¡KAWAIII! _

_**ADVERTENCIA: **en este capitulo detallare paso a paso como nuestro personaje estelar o sea inuyasha fue concebido o mejor dicho ¡LEMON SIII…LEMON! Entre inu no taisho e izayoi así que espero que les guste _

_**Capitulo 5 Traición y decepción **_

_Sesshoumaru caminaba como perdido en el jardín, no podía quitar de su mente el rostro de izayoi parecía hechizado con solo recordar que le había dado un beso le hacia perder la cordura y su rostro se sonrojaba terriblemente, pero lo que lo tenia mas preocupado era que se acercaba el tiempo del atsui (se supone que es el tiempo de celos de los youkai perros, bueno eso he leído) y temía hacer una tontería medito por un momento pero eso no le duro mucho ya que izayoi le saco de su pensamiento._

_Izayoi.- sesshoumaru sama, onegai venga a comer._

_Sesshoumaru.- (tratando de no mirarla) no tengo apetito… déjame solo por favor._

_Izayoi no insistió mas y mientras se alejaba el muchachito malcriado (o sea sesshy) le veía con ternura y se decía para si mismo._

_Sesshoumaru.-** le preocupa que no coma o de otra manera no hubiera venido hasta acá**_

_Sesshoumaru la vio entrar a la habitación y en el instante de hacerlo se volteo y le sonrió lo que hizo que este se estremeciera. Pero no era el único su padre había regresado al campo de batalla con el dragon ryuukossei pero ni ahí lograba sacar de su cabeza la sonrisa de aquella bella mujer, eso estuvo en varias ocasiones a punto de costarle la vida. Pero en el palacio otro que se debatía entre decirle o no sus sentimientos a la princesa era precisamente el ôji del palacio, mientras se encontraba en el jardín su amigo kioshi apareció de la nada._

_Kioshi.- ¡oye si piensas tanto acabaras sin nada en el cerebro!_

_Sesshoumaru.- ja… mira quien lo dice. ¿Desde cuando estas ahí parado?_

_Kioshi.- no hace mucho, ¿pasa algo malo, no es verdad?_

_Sesshoumaru.-sabes, a veces creo que eres brujo… si, pasa algo… pronto llegara el atsui… y…_

_Kioshi.- ¡ya… no sabes a quien escogerás para estar! Te comprendo, modestia aparte además de mí, tú eres el más atractivo, imagino que las chicas de aquí están ansiosas de ver a quien escogerás_

_Sesshoumaru.- (dándole un golpe en la cabeza estilo típico anime) no, no es eso, no seas payaso (aunque no existían los payasos en el sengoku) estoy preocupado por ella…_

_Kioshi.- ¿ella? ¡Ahh… te refieres a izayoi sama!_

_Sesshoumaru.- no… a la vecina… pues claro que ella idiota (perdón es una bromita que nos hacemos en mi colonia no pude evitar el ponerla) temo que pueda lastimarla; sabes que durante ese periodo pierdo el control de mis actos y pienso únicamente en satisfacer mis deseos._

_Kioshi.- (poniéndose serio) ¿y que has decidido?_

_Sesshoumaru.- ¡me marchare! Lo haré para protegerla _

_Kioshi.- (poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de sesshoumaru) bien… yo la cuidare por ti…_

_Sesshoumaru.- (elevando una ceja) tú… tú vendrás conmigo, ese periodo también te afecta a ti._

_Kioshi.- (sonriéndole) no… yo paso… me quedare con ella._

_Sesshoumaru le pego en la cabeza logrando con eso "convencer" a su amigo de acompañarle. Después de eso, los dos se quedaron ahí platicando, mientras, dentro del palacio, la hime, pensaba en su "salvador" el dueño de ese magnifico palacio, sintió que dentro de ella crecía un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado y por un momento sintió miedo pero así como el miedo llego, se fue._

_Los días pasaron y momento tan temido para sesshoumaru llego la luna se asomaba por las montañas, parecía sangre; toda teñida de rojo. Sesshoumaru había tomado las precauciones de salir del palacio junto con un no muy conforme kitzune por la mañana, no sin antes darle unas indicaciones a la princesa._

……………………………………_**..flash back…………………………………………**_

_Sesshoumaru.- no salgas esta noche, mantente alerta, antes de que la luna aparezca en el cenit enciérrate, y la ultima cosa… si regreso no me dejes entrar._

_La joven pregunto los motivos de todo eso pero el príncipe solo atino a contestar "solo haz lo que te digo" (mala decisión, pero bueno allá el) _

…………………………………**_.fin del flash back………………………………………_**

_Así sesshoumaru y kioshi se alejaron sin imaginar que mientras él no estaba ocurriría algo que le afectaría para siempre, ya que en el campo de batalla su padre que también era afectado por aquel periodo no dejaba de pensar en la bella sonrisa de la humana, así que sin mediar palabras abandono la batalla con el dragon y raudo viajo de regreso a su palacio, donde la joven estaba a punto de ir a dormir y tal como su amo le había ordenado se mantuvo alerta lo que le hizo darse cuenta que algo o alguien había llegado hasta su recamara._

_Izayoi.- ¿dare? ¿Quien esta ahí?_

_Inu no taisho.- déjame pasar mujer… soy el señor de este palacio._

_Al escuchar eso izayoi se estremeció, era él, no supo que hacer, estaba tan confundida ya que sesshoumaru le había dicho que tuviera cuidado pero no le dijo el porque (N/A ya ven por que es bueno decir el por que de las cosas) ella no respondió a las palabras de inu no taisho y este interpreto el silencio como un si, este entró en el aposento de la princesa la encontró cubriéndose con una sabana de seda ya que su yukata yacia junto al futón sus instinto de bestia se apoderaban a cada minuto de su ser dejando al racional y prudente youkai olvidado en, no sé que rincón de su entrepierna, este se acerco a la doncella la cual le miraba con una confusión de sentimientos no sabia si gritar o acceder a lo que él le pidiera ya nada estaba en su poder, el youkai la levanto bruscamente de aquel lecho y en el momento la sábana cayo al suelo dejando ver el delicado y bello cuerpo de la joven lo que para un youkai en celo era mas que suficiente para perder la razón, este aprisiono los labios de la princesa en un salvaje beso haciendo que izayoi quedara sin aliento mientras el inu recorría la piel de la mujer entre sus brazos, aquella que su olor delataba, era una niña eso lejos de intimidar al lord le excito mas, cada caricia, cada beso hacían a izayoi perder el poco autocontrol; así cayendo en aquel juego respondió a cada estimulo del hombre que según ella era quien le había salvado la vida, inu no taisho la arrojo al futón para quitar de su cuerpo aquella pesada y ensangrentada armadura arrojándola junto a la yukata de izayoi, luego con sutileza arrojo todo su cuerpo sobre el de ella y mientras la besaba llevo sus manos hasta el sexo de la chica y suavemente comenzó a deslizar sus garras dentro de ella esto lo hacia para explorarla, sentir cada pliegue de su virginal cuerpo, las caricias de este lograron su cometido ya que entre jadeos y gemidos de parte de la chica su cuerpo convulsiono de placer al ser atacada por un delicioso orgasmo por parte de las expertas manos de inu no taisho, entonces el ya casi animal salvaje separo con delicadeza las piernas de la chica para acomodar su excitado y palpitante miembro en la entrada de la humedecida vagina de izayoi no le costo mucho introducirse dentro del cuerpo de la mujer que entre sus caricias y besos comenzó a llamarlo sensualmente la voz de la chica ya de por si dulce y serena se escuchaba terriblemente sensual ya que con cada embestida del lord la voz de ella parecía mas fuera de si, el cansancio de la batalla desapareció para dar paso a un verdadero amante inu no taisho demostró el verdadero animal que llevaba dentro haciendo que la joven no gozara de uno o dos orgasmos mas sino de cuatro… si cuatro veces izayoi fue llevada al cielo y arrojada violentamente sobre la tierra aquella joven jamás había sentido tal magnitud de fortaleza viril, el tiempo de atsui termino al amanecer, hasta ese momento inu no taisho dejo descansar a la agotada mujer, este se echo a su lado y mientras la cubría con la sábana se durmió a su lado ya que le esperaba en el campo de batalla el temible ryuukossei._

_Sesshoumaru mientras tanto había pasado una noche de perros… literalmente en su deseo por izayoi había encontrado a una youkai loba a la cual había tomado por la fuerza ya la despertar junto a ella sintió el peso de su crimen pero de nada le sirvió, ya que no pudo remediar de ninguna manera aquello que ya había pasado, solo deseaba volver al palacio y ver los ojos y la sonrisa de "su" izayoi. Estaba a punto de llegar al palacio cuando lo sintió, era ese peculiar aroma, si… una pareja… pero no era una pareja cualquiera lo que le intrigo aun mas, así que apresuro su marcha y al entrar en la alcoba de izayoi los encontró dormidos uno junto al otro… su chichihue y su amada princesa… esa escena le lleno el corazón de dolor y el estomago se le revolvió, salio como rayo de ese lugar, inu no taisho no se percato de la presencia de sesshoumaru mas izayoi si… esta se levanto del futón y mientras se colocaba la yukata camino hacia el patio donde lo vio era sesshoumaru, la princesa se sintió avergonzada, su amo le había visto con su padre… _

_Sesshoumaru se percato que alguien lo miraba fijamente y al voltearse sobre sus talones y verle ahí, a ella, a su querida humana le hicieron sentir un terrible rencor se sintió traicionado, decepcionado pero sobre todo herido, si herido en su amor propio en su orgullo. No se le hacia a la idea que ella no fuese suya, ahora ella le pertenecía a su padre. Su corazón se endureció para protegerse a si mismo de ese terrible dolor que experimentaba recién le miro duramente y se marcho de ese sitio._

_Izayoi.- Gomen… sesshoumaru sama._

_Esas fueron las palabras que sesshoumaru escucho salir de labios de izayoi, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, ahora solo deseaba alejarse de ahí no deseaba ver la felicidad en el rostro de su padre ni los ojos de ella no quería recordarla, si hubiese podido arrancar su rostro de sus pensamientos gustoso lo habría hecho pero no era posible… su corazón comenzó a guardar resentimiento y coraje contra su padre y contra esa humana que le habían traicionado. Eso no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente…_

_Continuara… _

_¡AJA…! Que tal espero que les haya gustado, ahora un poco de vocabulario japonés para ocupar la ultima página._

_**Òji… **príncipe _

_**Hime… **princesa_

_**Kitzune…**zorro _

_**Sooka?... ** ¿en serio? O ¿en verdad?_

_**Hai… **si _

_**Iie… **¡no! Y ¡de nada!_

_**Kaze no kizu…** es el famoso viento cortante de inuyasha…_

_**Gomen ne, nasai…** ¡lo siento!, ¡perdón! Y toda palabra que signifique disculpa _

_**Daijobuka?... **¿estas bien?_

_**Onna… **mujer_

_**Baka…**tonta _

_**Wakarimashita… **¡entiendo! _

_**Arigatou… **gracias _

_Bien, el próximo capitulo les tengo una sorpresa… además es el capitulo final espero que me tengan paciencia y lo digo por ti denisse, please waiting for me _

_El próximo capitulo te encantara… _

_Matta ne… _


End file.
